1. Field
Example embodiments relate to phase change memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a phase change memory device, data may be stored using a resistance difference generated when a phase change material pattern undergoes a phase transition between an amorphous state and a crystalline state. The phase change memory device may include a switching device, e.g., a P-N diode or a transistor. A cell of the phase change memory device may be downsized when a P-N diode is employed as the switching device instead of a transistor.